The Spoon Renewable Energy Drive
by Tirranek
Summary: The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy has this to say about the subject of the Spoon Renewable energy drive - I decided to post this having enjoyed everyone elses posts so much, hope you enjoy :)


The Spoon Renewable Energy Drive  
  
This Hitchhikers guide to the Galaxy has this to say about the subject of the Spoon Renewable energy drive  
  
It is a widely regarded fact that the universe has something of a vindictive side. At first thought to be a random and un-important occurrence, it is now a popular scientific theory that if an event can be delayed, put-off altered or indeed tampered in any way to the general inconvenience of life, then it will inevitably occur. This is referred to by many as the law of 'Malcontent Underlying Re-occournance of Plausible Hanus and Yammering Situations' or MURPHYS law. Murphy's law has since proven to be both a problematic and beneficial aspect of life. Beneficial because it forces all victimized life to remain optimistic, so they are more prepared for something completely catastrophic when it occurs; and bad news for all local deities, who are now inundated with complaints by followers who think it is their cruelty that caused them to inexplicably stub their toe on the temple doors during mass. It is no surprise therefore, that a large number of deities in the world have become so overwhelmed by the increasing influence of Murphy's, that many have just packed up and left. Since then a vast number of systems have done away with their aged and sacred seclical belief systems in favor of the more plausible, and certainly more evident, Murphy.  
  
Evidence of Murphy is found in all areas of the galaxy, the well known and typically bland human expression "The bus was late all other days except this one" being a particularly good example, Commonly said as the aforementioned conveyance sped past at breakneck speed, causing minor inconvenience to the would-be passengers and contributing greatly to the continuing decay of the worlds Eco system. This has led to the rise of several other theories by some historians, that despite the increasing knowledge of this issue, scarce little was done about it, and was in actuality a ploy by the transport executives to effectively silence the unmanageable amount of complaints received from the majority of their less than happy customers on a daily basis; who had nothing better to do but find yet another thing to complain about. This theory, when first published in many good book stores, caused a startling amount of controversy and interest, and is now taught at many renowned educational academies, as a part of the informative and strangely popular 'Random bits of knowledge you will never need but will make you look good at parties' syllabus.  
  
Perhaps a more interesting and certainly a more useful side-effect of this was that the ever-increasing amounts of disposable products being produced meant that more and more people took to purchasing re-usable cutlery, for no other reason than the fact that they all wanted to be different to everyone else. These primitive tools needed constant maintenance, and the long forgotten practice of washing up re-emerged. This inevitably gave rise to another complaint, which by an amazing and quite profoundly staggering stroke of luck, formed the majority of an equation that has since revolutionized space travel. That complaint was, in its unsimplified state "No matter how much washing up you do, there is always a spoon left at the bottom of the sink." The saying is simple, and yet proved beyond all shadow of a doubt, that solution to the increasing energy problem had been solved at last.  
  
The theory, printed first in a magazine article for 'clever nerds anonymous' stated that if it was indeed true that physical matter could provide power in an environment of murky uncertainty, provided the consuming device was forced to locate it, then the fuel source could potentially replenish itself indefinitely. It was an especially renowned scientist, Kniffen Cuttleryius, who had labored endlessly for many years in the quest for new and better forms of kitchen-ware, who finally applied this theory to the human equation.  
"Provided the material is shaped exactly, and the ships functions are ultimately reliant upon the matter, and provided the consuming system was programmed to search for traces of this element with utmost conviction in an environment of murky uncertainty (namely old dishwater) then the fuel source would never fully be consumed." Much to his joy, he realized that he had successfully solved the growing energy problem once and for all. A ship fitted with the renewable energy drive, would not only be able to power every system forever on a single antimatter spoon, but also eliminate the need to ever again make one of those tedious fueling stops. The drive was a huge success, and since then the spoon has established its place as a very valuable and very real component of the working galaxy, much to the dismay of all star-stop cafés; and fans of the Matrix. 


End file.
